


Silver and Gold

by Elywyngirlie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: After the Blazing Fire Dies, Christmas AU, F/M, Fashion Magazine AU, Gift Fic, Modern AU, Reylo Fanfic Anthology gift fic, holiday gift fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elywyngirlie/pseuds/Elywyngirlie
Summary: She thought she could show him a thing or two, Kylo Ren, general editor and general terror of Haute Couture.She didn't realize that he would show her his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathime/gifts).



> Happy holidays! Hope you like the fic. 
> 
> My prompt was: I don't really have any specific prompts, but something Christmasy/holiday inspired would be nice! I love both canon-compliant and AUs. Fav AUs are: modern, magazine/fashion industry, Professor Ren :) I also really like when Rey and Ben snark at each other lol
> 
> I hope this meets your Christmas Reylo fic wishes! 
> 
>  
> 
> It is multi chaptered (sorry!) and was deeply inspired by The Philadelphia Story.

“I refuse to participate in this childish fantasy anymore!”

 

Bazine Netal, model of the year, an absolute goddess, gifted with long legs and longer nails, threw her santa hat at the photographer and stalked out of the room. Somehow, even with six inch heels, she looked graceful and elegant.

 

Poe slumped and turned off the camera.

 

“That’s it. It’s ruined. We’ve lost our star,” he mumbled, bumping his head against the camera. Finn dashed over and removed the expensive piece of equipment.

 

“Hey maybe she just needs to cool down? Rose is in costume. I’ll talk with her, see if she can come back."   
  


“No you don’t understand,” Poe moaned. “She’s been fickle about this shoot the whole time and Kylo’s demand for a Santa sexy theme? Plus we couldn’t get the nonfat oat milk chocolate that she wanted.

 

“Is she...is she really that bad?” Rey asked, looking up from where she sat cross legged by the wall. A laptop rested on her knee where she edited the latest article on fashion do’s and don’ts for the office Christmas party. Haute Couture’s winter magazine was one of its biggest sellers, from its gift guide and snazzy holiday themed outfits, to its recipes and decoration tips. 

 

Rey was not what you would call fashion forward. But she had been offered and had accepted a copywriting position after her internship over the summer. It paid the bills while she finished up her graduate program and kept her near her friends. She watched Finn and Poe converse urgently with Poe shaking his head.. 

 

The door beside her flew open and she flinched. And as her eyes tracked up to the man who strode purposefully into the room, she slunk lower, hiding herself. 

 

Kylo Ren. General editor of Haute Couture and general terror. He was clad entirely in black and he managed to make it look cool and effortless. Not like a goth kid who got a hold of his parent’s credit card and went on a monochromatic spree.

 

“I heard Bazine stormed off again,” he began in cool clipped voice. Poe nodded wordlessly and Kylo sneered. 

 

“She’s done. I don’t want her here ever again.” 

 

“But Kylo!” Poe began. Kylo shot him a sharp look, one that had sent more than one assistant running for the hills. 

 

But Poe pressed on: “This is our second biggest buy of the year. We need her.”

 

“No!” Kylo declared imperiously. “What we need is a fresh face. She’s done. I need something that is warm, all American. Someone that you want to take home to your parents. Someone who would curl up and watch Netflix holiday movies. Someone who reminds you of summer while snow falls. Someone like----”

 

As he spoke, he waved his hands in the air, gesticulating wildly, his black curls a riot around his gamine face. His dark eyes assessed everyone in the room as he laid out his idea of the perfect model before they settled on Rey. A smile split his face, unsteady, a smirk perhaps. 

 

“Someone like her,” he said, pointing toward Rey. Her mouth fell open and she pressed herself against the wall. Or why couldn’t the floor just open her up and swallow her whole? To get away from that piercing gaze that held her still. She hadn’t wanted to be noticed. She had hoped to avoid the gaze of anyone higher up than Poe. But here he was, Kylo Ren, scrutinizing her, gaze running over her faded leggings and baggy sweater. 

 

“Stand up!” Kylo snapped. His eyes blazed, shoulders back, sure that she would leap to her feet. She pursed her lips as the fear began to erode and anger surged into its place. She despised this sort of surly behavior. 

 

“No,” she shot back. 

 

And no one expected that. A collective gasp sounded and she heard something crash in the background. Kylo frowned. 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You’re excused,” she replied tartly. “After all, it’s terribly rude to speak to someone, especially someone you don’t know, in such an imperious manner.” 

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Rey saw Finn grab Poe’s hand, his eyes bulging as he tried to hold back laughter. 

 

Kylo ran his tongue along his teeth, gaze narrowing. She could feel the heat from it, the scrutiny as he weighed how to tear her to pieces. She just hoped she had enough in savings to get her to another job. 

 

“Imperious, am I?” he echoed. Was she crazy or was that amusement in his voice? Was this beginning of some sort of descent into madness? Perhaps it was the last sentence on how to pick an ugly sweater that had snapped her brain. 

 

“How rude of me. Ms. Johnson, is it?” She swallowed hard, once, as she realized that he knew who she was. She had assumed that she had blended in, hidden by Poe and Finn’s glamour.    
  


“Would you please stand up so that we could assess if you would fit the parameters of Miss Christmas?”  

 

Rey hauled herself up, ignoring the knocking of her knees, and Kylo approached her, one elegant finger tapping his lip as he circled her. 

 

“I didn’t think I was roadkill yet,” she muttered.

 

“Now I'm a vulture?” he murmured. 

 

“You’re a snob, but vulture also applies,” she snapped. 

 

“Talk about arrogance. You think you can judge me?”

 

Rey lifted her chin, meeting the spark in his eyes with one of her own. 

 

“I think I am more than capable of judging anyone who criticizes other people for a living.” 

 

The air went out of the room and a tremble raced along her skin. But she would not yield. She forced herself ramrod straight. But Kylo--he did not rage or roar; he smirked, before bowing once. 

 

“Quite right, Ms. Johnson. And turnabout is fair play, is it not?”

 

Her brow wrinkled as she tried to suss out his meaning. In a quick move, he turned toward Poe and snapped his fingers. 

 

“A change in the layout, Dameron. Miss Christmas shall be joined by another.”

 

“A...another?” Poe gaped, his mouth moving like a fish. Rey inhaled sharply as she grasped his meaning. 

 

“No!” she shouted and Kylo wagged a slim finger at her. 

 

“Oh, yes, Ms. Johnson. You think I’m a snob and that I judge harshly? Well, you’ll get to experience that particular delight.” He grinned wickedly and she glared at him, hands on her hip. “Oh you’re fascinated aren’t you Rey?”

 

He turned that wicked gaze toward Poe. 

 

“I will model with Ms. Johnson.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Quite the scavenger, aren’t you?” Kylo grinned as Rey was settled into her seat. She ignored him--she had become quite adept at that in the past few weeks. Kylo had not been kidding when he stated he was going to model with her. Nor had he lied when he said that she would judge--he had made her a guest editor and she found herself torn each day, the decisions she had to make weighing upon her. Meanwhile, Kylo sat in his chair, feet propped up, sipping lattes, and humming Christmas carols. 

 

She was quite sure that she despised him. 

 

“I’m sure I have no idea to what you are referring,” she replied coldly. Assistants whirled around them, mere blurs of movement, as they adjusted lights and makeup. She had no less than three people primping her, arranging her hair in careful layers, dabbing highlighter along her cheekbones.  

 

“Scoring Leia Organa Solo as a columnist? I’m impressed.” 

 

“She’s your mother. She would have done it if you asked,” she sniped. 

 

Kylo chuckled, a low rumble, that she refused to recognize as pleasant. Her skin tingled and she assumed it was the harsh lights. 

 

“She doesn’t care for Haute Couture. She does serious work, don’t you know? For real newspapers. Fashion is for simpletons.”

 

“There’s no reason why those two can’t align.” 

 

“Fashion and simpletons?” Kylo smirked and Rey blushed. 

 

“That’s not what I meant.”

 

“Of course not, Rey Johnson, champion of the people, the last bastion against aristocratic vultures.” 

 

“Do you hear yourself when you talk?” 

 

“Your intolerance is frustrating. You’d think a writer of all people would understand tolerance.” 

 

“Oh, what do you know of my writing?” she snapped, irritated. All of his poking and prodding was doing wonder for her skin, she heard the make-up artist grouse. 

 

“Don’t move!” the artist snapped as she whipped out a brush and a tube of mascara. Rey held herself absolutely still as the woman fluttered around her face to produce a long limbed, hazy golden effect. 

 

“Alright people, let’s get ready to shoot!” Poe shouted. After a few moments, the stage was clear, leaving only Kylo and Rey. Kylo, in a fit of piquancy, had chosen to invoke the creation of Adam, but instead calling it the Creation of the Holiday spirit. He was clad in a dazzling cranberry colored suit, his long hair brushing his shoulders, as he reclined on a chair covered in holly. Mistletoe entwined with twinkling fairy lights hung on a bough over them while she rested in a sleigh like chair. Her dress was a beautiful crimson silk that clung to her curves, dipping daringly low. 

 

“Ok, now just like we talked, I want you to reach out and touch each other, finger tips only,” Poe instructed. Rey looked at Kylo, trying not to inhale at how breathtakingly gorgeous he looked. She lifted her arm, reaching for him, arranging her features to resemble the painting. Kylo gazed at her longingly as he leaned across. 

 

Their fingertips brushed one another and her breath hitched. His eyes grew warm, holding her face, until she could feel the weight of his gaze almost resting on her skin. 

 

But surely she was imagining that, wasn’t she?”

 

“What do you know of my writing?” she asked after Poe took a few shots and assistants surged around them to make adjustments. 

 

“I make sure to know all of my employees. Especially the ones that capture my interest.” 

 

Rey scoffed. “You can’t possibly know all of the people here. There must be hundreds.” 

 

A man scurried over to adjust Kylo’s hair. 

 

“Thank you, Barney,” Kylo murmured. “How’s your dog doing?”

 

Barney beamed. “Really good! They say we take the cone off next week!” 

 

“That’s marvelous. Bring her by one afternoon? I’m sure the office would love to see her as well.” Barney grinned and made another fast flicker of his fingers in Kylo's hair before fleeing. Poe barked orders again and Rey ground her teeth.

 

“Alright, I want you two to look like you are in love,” Poe shouted, backing up, and aiming the camera at them. Finn shot Rey a funny face and she bit a giggle before turning to face Kylo--and her irritation died in her throat. 

 

He was gazing at her as if she were the only one in the room.  As if he were thirsty and she were the only oasis in a desert. As if she were a goddess and he a supplicant for her graces. His arm was outstretched, fingers waiting for her, and she couldn’t stop the flush creeping up her cheeks. 

 

Doubting her own sanity in that moment, she let her fingers rest against his. A shock jolted her as their tips touched and Kylo swallowed audibly. The moments seemed to drag on forever. She could see him struggle to control his breathing, his pupils blown wide. His lips parted slightly and she inhaled shakily. 

 

“Perfect, that’s perfect!” Poe called and the buzzer rang. The shoot was over. Kylo jerked his hand back, his face returning to their passive lines. Rey stared up at him, dazed. Was that all an act? 

 

“Are you alright, Rey?” Finn said, jogging up to her, bottle of water in hand. 

 

“Yes, just warm,” she muttered. She heard Kylo snort. 

 

“I’ll see you in my office later,” he ordered before striding toward his dressing room. Rey gazed at his departing back, wondering what the hell did just happen. And she did find him attractive? No way, she told herself firmly. He is not for you. 

 

“That was just perfect, Rey,” Poe gushed. “The looks between you two? So hot that I’m not sure that the paper won’t catch fire!” He fist pumped the air and Rey could only give a numb nod. Had she really allowed herself to fall prey to a pair of pretty eyes? 

 

She wondered what he had planned for their next meeting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you at all care about my inspiration for the clothes (or rather, a peek to see if such clothes existed), this is what I drew upon: 
> 
> [Rey's Dress](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/monique-lhuillier-v-neck-shoulder-streamers-draped-silk-chiffon-evening-gown-prod212670228)
> 
> [Kylo's suit](https://www.express.com/clothing/men/slim-burgundy-velvet-tuxedo-jacket/pro/09393637/color/BURGUNDY/e/regular/?mrkgcl=638&mrkgadid=3277343160&CID=SEM_Goo-PLA-M-Main-Retail-39-000-Suits-US-Product-NA&SearchID=Goo-PLA-M-Main-Retail-39-000-Suits-US-Product-NA&product_id=16397989&adpos=1o2&creative=228914487496&device=c&matchtype=&network=g&programId=101475153&merchantId=41548191&affiliateid=101184100&gclid=Cj0KCQiAgf3gBRDtARIsABgdL3kCn2hrfvTFY5u0S9MMXdOPWNZ3DQfkfrTFO0MfV8qGmG5fzXHtVUEaAqlSEALw_wcB)


	3. Chapter 3

Rey grabbed her coffee and trudged back to the elevator. So much work to do, she thought, reflecting on the pieces that she needed to review. After the shoot, she took a quick shower and switched into her scummiest clothes: a pair of faded and torn jeans, old Converses, and a college sweatshirt. She had thrown her hair up into a simple ponytail and had ignored the shocked looks of the rest of the office. 

 

She got into the elevator and smiled to see Rose Tico, the brilliant makeup and costume director. Rose took in her appearance with a single raised brow and Rey shrugged. 

 

“It’s been a long day,” she said. Rose made a sympathetic noise.

 

“But the pictures look amazing Rey. I won’t be surprised if this is our best seller, yet. You and Kylo look dynamic together.” 

 

Rey let out a bitter laugh. “Yes he is an amazing actor.” 

 

Rose’s brow wrinkled and she dipped her head to look at Rey.  

 

“Kylo’s known for being incredibly cold to work with,” she began. “When he was a model, he was often posed alone because he couldn’t muster the emotion necessary. What happened with you today...is simply extraordinary.” 

 

Rey looked up at that, biting her bottom lip. She thought she had read something in Kylo’s eyes--but was she wrong? He had seemed so cold afterward…

 

“I’m sure it was nothing,” she replied, all too aware of the flush creeping up her cheeks. Rose chuckled. 

 

“Whatever you say, Rey.” The elevator dinged and Rey scuttled off, heading toward Kylo’s office to finish her work for the day. She wasn’t prepared to see him again, she realized, her heart a wild gallop in her chest. She half wanted to flee, her feet dragging as she approached the double doors to his grandiose office that had the nerve to take almost a third of the floor. She muttered to herself as she entered and froze. 

 

The fireplace held a cheery fire and a tea tray sat on the table nearby. The blinds were half drawn, given the room a cozy glow, as the sun began its early descent in the chilly September air. She surveyed the room, wondering where Kylo was, as she crossed to the tray. A cream colored card with her name on it--was that calligraphy?---rested against a cup. 

 

“Rey--in a meeting. Make yourself comfortable and review the pieces I have marked for you. Will be back soon. Kylo.” 

 

Rey sank into one of the luxuriously plush chairs, the fire snapping merrily, and poured out the tea. It was still hot, she thought in wonder, her palms beginning to sweat. She picked up the folder he left for her and began to thumb through the pieces, scribbling notes next to his. She became so lost in her work that she wasn’t aware that he had entered until he was sitting across from her. 

 

“Oh! Kylo!” She blushed and took a sip of her now cold tea to hide the warmth on her face. The fire had died down and Kylo tossed a few logs in, jabbing it idly with the poker. 

 

“What do you think?” he murmured. Was she overthinking it or was his voice lower than usual? His forest green sweater strained as he leaned forward and she felt her mind go blank for a moment. Surely it was a sin for him to be this muscular, her brain swore. 

 

“Johnson?” He was looking at her and she shook her head. Do not be dazzled by a pair of pretty pecs!, she ordered herself. 

 

“Uhh, I think the hygge piece should stay. If fashion is as political as you say it is, then it’s a good piece and I think it falls into the self-care category as well. Which, I know you don’t want, but I think Connix’s piece on how to survive the holidays with fractured families is important and should be more than a sidebar.”

 

“You don’t think it’s improper for a fashion magazine to address mental health?” he asked, almost gravely. Rey shrugged. 

 

“When we talked about this last week, when I argued that lipstick wasn’t important, you pointed out that fashion is self defense. So is self-care. The world is not a nice place. If Connix can find a psychiatrist or something, to pepper it with some real psychology and not whatever she dug up on Instagram, I think it would flesh out the piece quite well.” 

 

Kylo chuckled and leaned forward, bracing his arms on his knees. He brushed back his hair and she realized how large his hand was. Massive. It would more than hold her breast, her mind told her, and Rey shushed it. She should not be thinking about this. After all, didn’t she despise him?

 

But how could she? He was staring at her, his eyes warm and inviting, his lips kissably soft. There was heat between them, she thought, and it was more than just the fire. She thought about Rose’s words in the elevator and bit her lip. 

 

“And see, Rey. Here you are, so easily doing what you criticized me of doing carelessly,” he said quietly and her brain jerked back into the moment. 

 

“What? No, no, I’m not,” she protested and Kylo smiled. It shouldn’t make her stomach clench, but it did, a whole boatload of butterflies apparently tumbling around in there. 

 

“Oh yes you are. You’ve made a decision on two pieces and the fates of their authors. As well as agreeing with me about the important of lipstick.”

 

“No, I’m not like you,” she insisted. “How you do something is just as important as what you are doing!” 

 

Kylo raised one brow and his voice was even smokier than usual when he asked: “Oh, is it?”

 

“Of course! You snap and snarl and demand people stand up from where they’ve clearly hidden to do work! I’ve prepared a kind email and asked for a meeting with both. Because I care about them.”

 

“Perhaps I care about them. Perhaps I think the hard and firm way is better than soft and slow.” His lips twisted up in a smile and her heart nearly stopped. She was sure her mouth dropped. “After all, don’t you find that a firm hand, guiding and pulling where it is needed, can bring everyone to what they truly want?” 

 

He reached for the tea, the back of his finger grazing her knee. And she couldn’t stop herself from leaping on to him, settling into his lap, lips seeking his with all the finesse of a middle schooler giving their first kiss. It was clumsy, teeth clacking together, lips brushing the nose and the jaw before they found his mouth. He gathered her to him, pulling her close, open and eager, judging from the moan that she tore from him. 

 

Her hands nested in that glorious cloud of hair, soft and curly, and she threaded her fingers through it as he kissed his way along her jaw to her ear, and down to her collarbone. His hands slid under her sweater and she whispered his name, sure it was a prayer. 

 

“Gods, Rey, you are perfect,” he swore into her collarbone. She ground her hips against him, his own movements an echo of hers, answering, demanding. He pulled her closer, an open mouth kiss that let her know that he very much wanted to devour her. And oh how she would let him. 

 

Someone cleared their throat and Rey whipped back. Bazine Netal stood in the doorway, long nails clicking together. 

 

“Looks like you’re going to replace me in the photoshoot and the bed,” she hissed. Rey’s head swiveled toward Kylo, heat fleeing her body, winter crashing into her system. She stood up, Kylo grabbing for her clumsily. 

 

“It wasn’t like that,” he growled. He looked up at Rey. “It was never like that with her.” 

 

Rey wanted the floor to swallow her up. Her face was flaming red and she grabbed her stuff, running for the door. Bazine’s harsh cold laugh followed her down as she jabbed the elevator button. The damned thing couldn’t come fast enough, tears tracking down her face. It was all a dream, it was an all act, her mind screamed at her. The door flung open and Kylo stared at her. 

 

“No, Rey, don’t go!” 

 

The elevator doors pinged open. Rey stepped back. Warm arms grabbed her and she looked up at Rose and Finn. 

 

“Rey! Get off the elevator,” Kylo ordered stalking toward her. Finn slapped the close button. The doors slid shut and Rey let herself sag into her friends’ arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Rey you are practically a super star!” Rose pointed out, waving the latest edition of Haute Couture in the air. Rey gave her a tight smile, humming along with It Came Upon a Midnight Clear, as she slid the last batch of sugar cookies into the oven. 

 

“I don’t want to go to the party,” Rey said quietly. She drew her arms around her, looking at the dazzling floral bouquet on the table. This one had arrived on Monday at her office, much to the amusement of Leia. After that dreaded night, after that confrontation, Rey quit her job and sealed herself off. Obviously, her judgment needed to a full on re-assessment. Leia had still demanded that Rey work with her on the column and Rey had followed through, enjoying her lunches with the woman, who was now a confidant. And Rey's new boss at a top news magazine. 

 

And who also refused to let Kylo send messages through her. 

 

So, instead, Kylo sent texts. 

 

_ I miss you.  _

 

_ I read an article on postmodern fashion and thought of you.  _

 

_ Your piece in Newsweek was stunning. Congrats.  _

 

_ You looked radiant on TV.  _

 

She never responded. 

 

She didn't know how to trust herself around him. He had opened so many doors to her, expanded her mind--looked at her as if she were the only woman in the room. Kissed her as if she were the only thing that could save him. 

 

And she never knew how true it really was. 

 

“You know, Bazine won’t be there. She’s been banned from the building and Kylo got a restraining order against her,” Rose informed her. Rey shrugged. 

 

“Let’s not talk about him. When are you going home?”

 

“Paige is coming home from Fort Mitchell Thursday and I’ll be driving home Friday afternoon,” Rose answered, a soft smile spreading on her face. It was Tuesday night and the city had yet to be visited by snow. Looked like a grey, snowless Christmas this weekend, which was fine by her, Rey thought. Suited her mood perfectly. 

 

“You know you’re more than welcome to come home with me,” Rose was saying. Rey shrugged and offered a carefree smile. 

 

“Nah. Finn and I’ll putter around here.” 

 

Rose reached over and snagged a cookie, laughing at Rey’s faux outrage. 

 

“Alright but promise me you won’t sulk all Christmas.”

 

“It wasn’t real, Rose. How can I sulk?” Pasting a bright smile on her face, Rey returned to decorating her cookies and humming along with Christmas carols on her Pandora station. 

 

The next day, she got a text from Leia. 

 

_ Party Friday night. I can bring one. It’d be a great experience with you. Be my plus one.  _

 

Rey responded:  _ What about Han?  _

 

_ What about him? Besides, he hates these things. I’ll send over a dress for you!  _

 

There followed a string of emojis that Rey could only guess at, her heart lifting as she read the words again. A chance to meet other writers sounded wonderful, she thought, and began to get flip through her closet for things that she could pair with whatever Leia sent over. 

 

A box was sent over by bike messenger the next morning. Rose stumbled out of her room, giggling as she made coffee. Rey studied the large box, almost afraid to open it. 

 

“Do it!” Rose encouraged. “I’m so excited for you!” 

 

Smiling broadly, Rey lifted the lid and peeled back the layers of paper before rocking back on her heels, stunned. Inside was the cranberry silk gown she wore for the magazine shoot. That blasted shoot that was on repeat on TMZ and on billboards all along Time Square. One of the pictures of the year, or so they said. 

 

“Oh wow,” Rose said quietly. A note was pinned to the dress. 

 

_ You looked so great--had to get it. Knock ‘em dead! --Leia  _

 

“She’s like your fairy godmother,” Rose said solemnly and Rey nodded. 

 

“Yes she is. And I can’t disappoint her.” She ran her hand over the creamy silk and sighed. The dress brought back the memory of that day: the way Kylo looked at her, the warmth of his fingers against hers, the heat in his gaze. She shook her head to clear her mind. 

 

Rose helped Rey expertly apply make up and did her hair.

 

"You'll be late getting home," Rey swore, glancing at the clock. Rose laughed. 

"This is way more fun. I'll leave after you do. And you better text me later!" Rose also took a few photos for her Instagram, promising that she would post them later tonight. 

 

"I need it for my portfolio," Rose winked and Rey giggled, feeling as light as air. She really hadn't felt this good in a long time. She looked forward to the evening, she realized, as she ran her hand over the gorgeous cream colored wool coat that came with the gown. 

 

Fairy godmother indeed, she thought. But who is my prince charming? 

 

Leia’s limo pulled up promptly at six thirty. 

 

“Don’t stay out past midnight!” Rose cheered as she shooed Rey out the door. Grinning like a maniac, Rey kissed her friend on the cheek and clattered downstairs in the silver mary janes with kitten heels. They were sweet and charming, very vintage, Rose had sworn. 

 

“You look absolutely darling,” Leia greeted, giving Rey’s hand a squeeze. “You’ll knock them all dead.”

 

“First with my looks, then my mind,” Rey agreed and Leia cocked her head. Leia wore a stunning midnight blue gown with silver trim, long sleeves decorated with galaxies of gems. 

 

“Fashion is always the first line of self defense,” Leia commented and Rey frowned. She felt Leia’s gaze on her and smiled again. 

 

“Absolutely,” she agreed. The two chatted as they drove to the Upper East side, to a charming boutique hotel. Leia introduced Rey to Cassian Andor, a famous war correspondent, and Rey was so busy talking with him that she didn’t notice the name of the hotel. Or the signs proclaiming who was throwing the party. 

 

She didn’t notice anything until she walked straight into a wall. 

 

Or a black silk clad back that was almost like a wall. 

 

“Oh, excuse me, I was just---” The words died in her throat as Kylo Ren turned to stare down at her, champagne glass in his hand. 

 

“Good evening, Rey,” he greeted. Rey’s lips drew tight together and she looked at Leia. 

 

“Lots more people to meet, Rey! Oh, I see Lando is here. I wonder what that old criminal is up to. Come find me at the bar,” Leia commanded as she swanned off into the party. Cassian gave Rey’s an arm a squeeze and he rushed off toward a slim brunette, one that Rey recognized as Jyn Erso, Pulitzer prize winning writer. 

 

“Quite a party here,” Rey managed to get out. Kylo offered her a weak smile and grabbed another flute of champagne off a passing tray, handing it to her. Rey took it and tossed it back, aware of Kylo’s wince.

 

“It’s not tequila.”

 

“I don’t even like tequila,” she said as she switched her empty glass for a full one. 

 

“Too low brow?” Kylo asked and Rey sneered. 

 

“Too bitter. I’m a scotch girl.”

 

“Of course you are,” he scoffed. “The drink of writers everywhere. Do you plan on drowning yourself in that as you pen your memoirs?” 

 

Rey snorted. “I doubt our affair will be worth a book, much less two inches of column space.” 

 

“Oh, sweetheart, I promise you it’s more than two inches.”  The smirk was undeniable and he stepped closer, his heat palpable against her skin. 

 

Rey cleared her throat. And turned to face the crowd blocking the way to the party proper, shying away as light bulbs flashed all around her. 

 

“Rey, Rey, look this way!” “Did you wear that dress on purpose?” “Give us a smile, Rey!”  

 

She threw up her hand, facing away, when Kylo grabbed her arms and pulled her behind him. 

 

“Back off!” he snarled, leading her away, and down another hallway.  She pressed against the wall, anger burning along her veins, and she jerked herself out of his arms. 

 

“Stop! I don’t need your help!” she snapped. 

 

“You looked like you did earlier.” 

 

“It was surprise ok? They surprised me,” she rubbed her face, sure she was smearing her makeup. Kylo made a clucking noise and held out a handkerchief, gesturing toward her eyes. Blowing out her air impatiently, she tilted her face toward his. She tried not to be aware of how warm and gentle his fingers were along her skin. He swiped the handkerchief under her eyes, dabbing at the delicate flesh. His breath ghosted along her cheek and a shiver raced down her spine. 

 

Kylo’s gaze swept along her face. He ran his thumb along her bottom lip and she leaned forward, savoring the salt on his skin, the flavor of him. She was fooling herself, she thought, or perhaps it was just the champagne. 

 

“Well, look at you two, aren’t you cozy?” Leia proclaimed, sauntering by, martini glass in hand. Rey jumped back, face flushed. Leia grinned and pointed up. “Oh and look at that. Mistletoe. How convenient.” 

 

A smirk similar to Kylo’s graced her face and Rey swallowed her groan. She sneaked a look up at Kylo, who seemed far too pleased. Leia took a sip of her martini and winked at Rey before slipping back into the crowd. 

 

“She’s devious,” Rey remarked, even as Kylo slid his arms around her waist. 

 

“She comes by it honestly.”

 

“As do you, I suppose,” Rey demurred, presenting him with her cheek. Kylo snorted, resting his head on hers, foreheads touching. 

 

“It meant everything to me,” he whispered. “And Baz never did. She was just an employee. Only rumors, Rey. But you...you are the promise of so much more than I ever dared hope.”  

 

Rey inhaled shakily. Could she trust him?, she wondered. But it was so difficult to think, her protests melting into white static as his arm snaked around her, pulling her flush to him, his mouth hovering above hers. 

 

Rey licked her lips. “Is Kylo Ren, fashion rebel, going to follow a Christmas tradition?” 

 

“When it comes to you, sweetheart, I will follow every tradition. And I hope to make many of our own.” Her eyes widened and he leaned down, a mere brush of lips, hesitant. Her hands fisted his lapels and pulled him closer, heat surging through her, lifting her heels to meet his lips more fully. A kiss of promise and hope. A kiss of need and desire, as he clutched her to him, her face dwarfed by his hand cupping her chin, lips seeking out every truth with every caress. 

 

A roar of laughter broke them apart and Kylo peered down the hallway. A band was taking the stage and the dancing was starting. Rey exhaled heavily and rested her head on his chest. This, this has been unexpected, she thought. But when she remembered the flowers and the gifts and the texts, the letters by messenger, she thought perhaps it wasn’t. 

 

“Shall we dance, Ms. Johnson?” Kylo rumbled and Rey smiled. She winked at him and he frowned. 

 

“I’d much rather see what else we can discover together,” she breathed, feeling brave and hopeful all at once. Kylo smiled, brightening his whole face, and her heart careened into her rib cage. She’s got it bad, Rey thought, and brushed his back from his face. 

 

“Then by all means, lead the way. In this, you shall be my teacher,” he replied. Hands linked, Rey and Kylo discreetly left the party, finding their own Christmas in each other’s touch, their earnest kisses, a slow disrobing that left her knees shaking, and a joining of their bodies that left her breathless and aching for more. She found sleep with him curved around her, warm breath teasing loose strands of hair, arms holding her tight to him. 

 

Dawn broke cold and early and Rey snuggled closer into the warm blankets. She gradually became aware of the body snuggled up around her, leg thrown possessively over hers. She looked up to see Kylo, propped up by his elbow, staring down to her, as if she were unreal. He swallowed hard and she reached up to trace the morning stubble on his chin. A smile flickered across his face, echoed by her. 

 

“Looks like it will be a snowy Christmas," he remarked.  

 

"A merry Christmas for me," she hoped and he lay down to scoop her closer to him.

 

"A very merry Christmas, my love. I hope we can make this our Christmas morning tradition,” he whispered, turning her face to him, as the snow began to fall. He kissed her, lips searching for every freckle on her face. And Rey snuggled closer, thinking he was the best gift of all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! 
> 
> [Rey's Shoes](https://www.chanel.com/us/fashion/p/G34328X529650F652/mary-janes-laminated-goatskin/)
> 
> Just to make it clear, Kylo never was with Bazine. She just said that to hurt Rey. She was jealous--Rey had taken her spotlight and she was kissing one of the most desirable men in the world. So Kylo, never with Bazine. He wasn't lying when Rey ran out of the elevator.


End file.
